User talk:The6thMessenger
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stella Nox Lucis Illuminati page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 09:11, November 2, 2011 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Question on revert Why did you revert 'Stella Nox Lucis Illuminati‎‎' page? Is something the matter? -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) i Didn't, something went wrong when i placed a note on the Voice; it's when i mentioned that if it's possible to get a voice from a real person, it would be Breanne Duren... The6thMessenger 23:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) there is nothing wrong with the site thats just how it is i myself don't really know why it's that way User:Animefan2013 Re: Hello, sorry for the late reply. I am in the process of having my computer formatted, so I am off and on and not very focused. Is the error you experienced still happening? Because recently the Wiki Staff updated the coding, and are likely choosing select wikis as beta tests -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:59, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: You will have to actually upload the image if you want to properly place it in the Gallery. When it comes to linked images that are various sizes, Wikia can not resize them. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :You did it correctly. ^_^ :What was it you wanted me to do? -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: how to? Rewire voice on FL Studio? I have reasonably good skill in composition of scores already, and i wanna try it with voices this time. The6thMessenger (talk) 21:32, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I know nothing of audio programs. :Your best chance is to find a tutorial online about it. :Yahoo answer, Rewire Client, Rewire tutorial -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. i'll look into it The6thMessenger (talk) 11:32, January 2, 2013 (UTC)